


Sweet Tooth

by StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Greg is a Tease, M/M, Mycroft has a sweet tooth, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/StraightShooter
Summary: Inspired by the Mystrade Is Our Division FB Fic Prompt "Sweet"





	Sweet Tooth

Mycroft leaned up against the headboard, completely nude, as Greg walked back into the bedroom carrying a plate, wearing nothing but Mycroft's silk dressing gown.

“Greg, don’t tease me…” Mycroft begged, straining against his bonds.

“You want some of this, do you?” Greg slowly licked whipped cream off his fingertip.  “What if I don’t want to share?  You’re not the only one with a sweet tooth, you know.” He grinned.

Mycroft watched intently as Greg’s tongue swirled over his finger, licking it clean, then watched as the spoon dipped into the cheesecake on Greg’s plate. 

Holding up a bite of cheesecake, Greg moved as though he was going to let Mycroft have it, then quickly reversed course and put the spoon to his own lips, savoring the bite.  Mycroft whimpered, twisting against the handcuffs securing him to the headboard.  “Greg!” he whined.

“I suppose I could be convinced,” Greg said, taking another spoonful of cheesecake and moving to straddle Mycroft’s bare legs with his own.  “You want this, love?” He held the spoon just out of Mycroft’s reach.

“Anything you want.  I will give you anything you want…” Mycroft plead. 

“That’s a tantalizing offer,” Greg smiled, pulling the spoon away and consuming the cheesecake on it.  “Let me think about that.”

Mycroft looked up at him with wide eyes.  “Please…” he said breathlessly, his eyes locked on the plate.

Greg scooped up a bit of the dessert on his finger, offering it to his lover.  Mycroft jumped at the chance, taking Greg’s finger into his mouth and fellating it expertly, his tongue ensuring that not a bit of the sweet treat remained.

“Now about that payment…” Greg grinned, setting the plate on the bedstand.


End file.
